


Freak

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Circus, Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Murder, Mutation, Mystery, Some Fluff, Vomit, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hanzo and Genji are kidnapped by Talon and put into a freak show, they are mutated and forced to perform tricks. However, when a murderer is on the loose, Hanzo must find the culprit, as well as come to terms with his body and find a way to escape. Who is the mysterious Reaper and what does he want?





	Freak

Pain. It was all Hanzo could feel as his heavy eyelids slowly opened. It was the sudden sharp pain of a knife wound that had sliced deep into flesh in one single swipe. His legs were numb, and his arms felt light, as if they were dangling from the torso by a string. However, aside from pain, there was also a burning sensation that was spreading across Hanzo's skin. It wasn't a burn from excessive heat; it was a burn from excessive cold. He was trapped in a cage of metal, bars winding around him, creating a striped pattern. Hanzo, a Shimada of all people, was locked up in a cage like a wild, hungry beast. 

The next sensation Hanzo felt was a liquid oozing from his mouth and eyes. Or, rather, an assortment of bodily fluids. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes, the salty water splashing onto metal. The next was blood, and there was lots of it. The coppery crimson liquid coated Hanzo's lips and tongue, and it spilled out of his mouth, mixed in with shining saliva. Finally, there was vomit staining his shirt and jaw. He didn't want to see it; vomit was one of his few weaknesses. He remembered vomiting after executing a disloyal member of the Shimada clan. His family showed no sympathy as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the bathroom floor. After that, Hanzo was forced to clean it up, crawling on his hands and knees through the putrid mess. 

Hanzo swiftly moved his head away from the puddle of fluids, and checked himself over. His eyes were still heavy and slightly bloodshot, so he was still very drowsy and sick. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his mouth tasted foul. Blood and vomit was (obviously) not a great tasting mix. The attire Hanzo wore was wrecked from head to toe. The crisp white shirt was torn and bloodied, with deep cuts and bruises visible through the thin fabric. Everything from his waist down was not as bad as the shirt, but his trousers had tiny slashes in it, possibly from a dagger or an extremely sharp sword. Hanzo touched his hair; despite being tangled and soaked with sweat and blood, everything was okay. To his delight, the golden ribbon that kept his hair out of his face was still knotted in the thick, greying mess, even though half of the hair in the ponytail had fallen out and currently flowed up to his neck in thick grey and black strands. To put it shortly, Hanzo was a mess.

The first thing Hanzo attempted to do in his cell was to recount what occured when he was captured, but all memories were surrounded in fog.The next thing Hanzo tried was to break out, but obviously that didn't work. He may be trained in a number of different fighting techniques, weapons and have a brilliant accuracy with a bow, but he couldn't break through solid metal. So, finally, he called upon his spirit dragons. Saying their names in his mind, he beckoned them forward to help him escape. Only, there was silence. Why couldn't he get through to them? Hanzo tried again, more urgency in his voice. Silence. His entire head stung like hell, and he was ready to resort to the final plan: Bash skull into metal bars and see where it gets you. That's when he saw a flash of green hair from the cage opposite his, and he knew that slamming his head into metal wasn't an option anymore.

"G-Genj-i?" Hanzo croaked, his voice sore and raspy from lack of use. There was a pause, and he hoped to god that Genji wasn't dead. He couldn't see much of his brother due to the thick metal bars, other than his spiky green hair. 

After what seemed like ages, there was finally a response.

"Brother?" Genji whispered in disbelief, "Did they hurt you, Hanzo? Are you okay?"

Hanzo considered whether he should lie or not. He decided to. "I'm fine, they did not touch me. Are you hurt?" 

He could hear sobbing. "N-no, I'm good..." 

"Genji."

"Th-They took my a-arm. I-I-I... Where's my arm; why'd they take i-it?" 

Oh. Oh shit. Genji was only sixteen; they mutilated a naieve young boy. Who were these people? Kidnappers? No. Kidnappers would never hurt, let alone mutilate a Shimada, as they knew that with the technology the Shimada Clan had, they would be tracked down and their punishment would only be more severe, maybe even death, if they had harmed one of the brothers. Hanzo couldn't think of anything to say, as 'It'll be alright' was lying again.

It took another ten minutes of sitting in silence before Hanzo heard someone walk through the place where the brothers' cages were situated. There was a loud clicking noise as a someone wearing high heels stopped in front of Genji's cage. This person was wearing predominantly purple, with two-toned boots that went from purple to pink. 

"Ah, what a good find!" The person announced excitedly, doing a small spin whilst giggling. She had a thick Spanish (Hanzo believed; he didn't excel in languages) accent, and was probably in her twenties or early thirties. "Boss'll be very pleased with my little green-haired sparrow. This is why I love visiting Hanamura! Two for the price of one, as well." She turned and knelt down in front of Hanzo's cage, letting the archer see her face clearly. She had olive skin and her hair was shaved on one side, with purple wires protruding from her head. An...odd look, for sure. "Name's Sombra." 

Hanzo sat up his cage again, staring into Sombra's sparkling eyes. 

"Why did you remove my brother's limb?" Hanzo cleared his throat, and with a powerful voice, he said, "I am Hanzo Shimada of the Shimada Clan. You will answer to me and answer my questions."

Sombra didn't even bat an eyelash. "Ooh!" She tapped a holographic watch strapped to her wrist, "2:00pm, time for the show. Wanna come?"

Hanzo stared at his cage and the pool of vile liquids that had gathered in the corner. What was this 'show'? "I will come." He was intrigued; this show might provide him with more answers about what happened. "As long as Genji comes too." Hanzo added.

Sombra grinned. "Of course, Shimada. You just gotta promise me one thing." Her smile stayed plastered on her face, but her eyes were suddenly full of malice. "If you try and fight, I'll tell Reaper." Then she was happy again, and proceeded to unlock the cage using some kind of purple wires. Oh. She was a hacker. The cage door swung open, and Hanzo crawled out. Sombra held out an arm, but he refused it, preferring to use the top of the cage for support. It took the archer a second to realise how weak his legs were. They were shaking with how much pressure was resting on them. Meanwhile, Sombra opened Genji's cage, and Hanzo got a good look at his brother. 

Genji's green hair was actually untouched, even though it looked pretty greasy. His clothes were ripped, just like Hanzo's, but they were splattered in gore that was coming from... Hanzo inhaled deeply, looking at what remained of Genji's right arm. It was sliced off, with pink flesh surrounding the smooth bone that protrudes from his elbow. Hanzo felt his stomach squeeze, but he held back vomit and tears. He was strong. He hadn't been trained all his life to be defeated by this. 

"Alrighty, then!" Sombra grabbed Hanzo and Genji by the shoulders, the latter flinching in fear, and walked them over to a brown door. "This way. I'm sure Amelie would love to see the Shimadas!" The hacker moved her arm off Hanzo's shoulder, and she twisted the metal doorknob. There was suddenly an explosion of bright lights, sweet smells and a lot of people. The room they had entered resembled a circus, with red and white striped walls and rows of seats that were packed with kids and adults. In the centre was a round stage. There were different props on it, and a small stand was in the middle. Standing there, raising his arm for silence, was a man dressed in formal wear. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the most renowned show in the world, Talon!" This man's African accent was thick, but Hanzo wasn't worried about that. He'd heard of Talon before. They were evil people who had murdered some of the Shimada agents, yet nobody seemed to know this. 

"Akande here, and I'll be your host for this evening! Anyway, I do not want to keep you all waiting, so let's get on to our first act." Somebody walked on to the stage, obviously a young female, and Akande waved his hand for effect. "She's the world's fastest girl, who can manipulate time and rewind it. Give it up for Tracer!" The audience clapped as the young girl stood on a very tall platform. There was a brief pause before she jumped. Literally jumped. The audience gasped in shock. Genji looked away, but Hanzo couldn't. Just as her body was about to hit the ground, the girl disappeared and reappeared at the top of the platform in a flash of light. She waved and grinned. She blinked away, twirling and laughing. The audience laughed with her.

"Next up, we have Jesse McCree, the werewolf of the west!" Akande walked off the stage, and a snarling could be heard from the left side of the stage. Two men wheeled a cage on to the platform in the middle. Inside, there was a man around Hanzo's age. His chestnut hair was messy, and he wore ripped clothing too. However, if you looked closely enough, you would see the bushy tail and ears of a wolf. Hanzo felt sick; as well as mutating this innocent guy, they also made him believe he was a wild animal. Would they do that to Genji? This 'Jesse McCree' looked less than happy, being cooped up in a cage and forced to do tricks like a dog.

Finally, the cage was wheeled off and Akande returned. Three more acts, including a man with 'superhuman strength' Reinhardt, Symmetra, a girl who could bend light and two people who had been stitched together. One was a gamer and one was a DJ. They were only kids as well. Hanzo didn't know what Talon was playing at, but it was disgusting. Especially that 'McCree', who Hanzo could only pity.

"That's all for now, everybody! Be sure to come back next week, where we have two new acts." Akande bowed as the audience applauded one final time, some even cheering. 'Why can't they see how inhumane these people are?', Hanzo thought. After everybody had left, Sombra stood up and hugged Akande. 

"That was great, Akande!" Sombra giggled, letting go of the man's torso. "Oh, silly me! This is Hanzo and Genji Shimada. They'll be joining the crew next week." 

Akande examined the two. "Well, Sombra, your efforts will definitely be rewarded by Reaper. Go get these two cleaned up and somewhere in the tent to sleep." 

Hanzo, now showered and dressed in some kind of gown, was shown to a room. There wasn't anything exciting in there, just a bed and a lamp. Sombra had told him about the common room where most of the cast members spent their time after performing. Hanzo sighed, figuring he should introduce himself to everyone.

"I asked for a new costume; this one is vile. Green is an unsightly colour."

"Satya, stop being a picky person; it's annoying."

"Why would I ever listen to a circus performer?"

"Oi!"

Hanzo entered the common room, and the place fell silent. "Hello," he said in that confident voice he usually spoke in, "My name is Hanzo Shimada, from the Shimada Clan."

Nobody spoke, until the gamer (the one stitched to the DJ) did: "Awesome! New person, welcome aboard." She yelled this into his ear. "I'm Hana Song, but everyone calls me D.Va! This is Lucio, by the way, he's a DJ from Brasil." 

Lucio nodded, but he seemed more interested in the music he was listening to. 

The girl who didn't like her green dress cleared her throat. "I am Satya Vaswani, but please refer to me as Symmetra when we are not in this room." 

Other people started to introduce themselves. Tracer was actually Lena Oxton, and was from London. There were also two, rather loud boys from Australia, one being Junkrat and the other was Roadhog. They performed as clowns in the circus that was before the 'show', alongside other people like Torbjorn, Bastion and Mercy, an acrobat.

"May I ask something?" Hanzo asked, looking around the room. He received nods from a few of the performers. "McCree...Why is he not here? I'm just worried about him; he seemed unhappy."

"Oh, him?" Hana thought for a second. "He doesn't like visitors and he sure as hell doesn't like being in the common room. I don't know why though."

Hanzo nodded, his thoughts then turning to Genji. He still wasn't there; perhaps he got lost?

"So, what do you do, mate?" Junkrat asked. "Like, are you in the circus or...?" 

"I'm supposed to be in the 'show' with my brother." 

Everything was silent, all of a sudden. 

"If what you say is true," said Jack Morrison, one of the helpers for the show, "He's probably being mutated as we speak."

**Author's Note:**

> It only gets worse from now on. Also, it says chapter 1/1. THIS FIC HAS OTHER CHAPTERS!


End file.
